Tamers and Digimon reunite
by Angeria
Summary: ok...Takato findes an port to the digiworld and calls his friends *Rukato* *jerixhenry* Pleace REWIEW!!!
1. chapter 1 the gate

Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl that finally made my own fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ **************************************************************************** *** Hi! I am Sakuyamon(not from tamers! haha!) and this is my first Fanfic so pleace dont flame me! Oh! yes here with me is also Flamon! he is my muse and archenimy!  
  
Flamon: Hey! That wasnt nice!  
  
Sakuyamon: Sorry! it was just an joke!  
  
Flamon: Baby Salamander! Sakuyamon: *burned* lets just get the story on! *********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The birds sang in the park of west shinjuku in Tokyo. It had been a couple of months after that the Tamers had defeated the D-Reaper and now everything had returned to as normal as it could be. The tamers did what ordinary kids usualy do, they went to school, tried to avoid to much school food, played digimon card game, went on movies. Yes all the small things of the ordinary life of kids.  
  
Rika still lived with her mother and grand ma. She had still got her fameus atittude but she were softer now, all the tamers knew that. She still thought of her mother as an grown-up Mimi from the digimon tv-shows, her grandma was as she had always been.  
  
Henry was an little bit nicer to Susie now. Hes siblings had goted to know about digimon and admired how brave he had been when he biomerged and used the "Jaugernaut".  
  
Susie still played with dolls and were as she always is, but she missed Terriermon and Lopmon so terrible much.  
  
Kenta and Kazu, umm...well, they hadnt change at all. They were still idiots that sang bad, or as Rika would had said "Galgo heads".  
  
Ryo hadnt they seen much lately becouse he had went on vaccation three weeks earlyer but were expected to come home this day.  
  
Jeri had overcomed the sadness of losing Leomon, and she were more friendly to her stepmom and brother. She often came over to Takatos parents bakery to help out or bye some bread.  
  
Ai and Mako had really learned to share everything. they had told there familys that they were tamers so that they wouldnt be afraid of Impmon.  
  
Takato missed guilmon everyday, he had gone back to the normal life but couldnt let go of the digimons. Hes parents had becoume more accepive of his digimon thougt he wasnt there but they did miss him to.  
  
This beautiful day Takato walked by their old hiddout in the park , after the school had closed. He looked up sadly at the cave like hide out, Takato remembered all those happy times he and Guilmon had been there. I continued walking, thinking about the promise he had given Guilmon, when he heared an bright laughter from the hidde out.  
  
Takato knew that that wasnt an human voice nor an digimons, it were an Digignome! He ran fast up to the hiddeout looking into the hole Guilmon once dug. The portal to the digiworld were once again open to them. He tought that he maybe would go alone but gotted on better thoughts when he remembered when Meramon had died right befor his eyes. He quikly fished up an cell phone he had goted from Yamaki so he could keep in touch if any digimons started to appear.  
  
He had contacted almost every tamer, now it were only Rika left. He pressed the buttons to her number, one signal heared, two signals, three signals...click!*someone answered in the other phone*  
  
-The Nonakas residens! ~an voice said~ " Rika! is it you? It is me Takato!" Takato almost yelled. "oh hi Googlehead! why do you call me?" Rika said little coldly. "There is an new digiportal open! Come to our old hiddeout with proviants!" "REALY?!!!" Rika suddenly cought herself almost screaming of happyness of the news. She collected togheter herself and continued. "You aint lying now, are you? "No! I would never do that to you!" Takato blushed as fast as he had said the words, Rika did the same becous boath had reacently fallen in love with eachoter but they didnt know that they loved eachother.  
  
One hour later everyone exept Ryo were there. " I dont know if I wanna go Takato..." Jeri said unsure. "Jeri you dont need to follow if you dont wanna but it would maybe be good if you followed" Henry replyed simply. "Yeah! Jeri c´mon! you are one of us still!" Kazu shouted. "ok then if you really want me with I will come" Jeri answered. "OK! Lets go!" kazu and Kenta screamed together.  
  
*To be continued.....* **************************************************************************** *** Sakuyamon: Ok it wasnt that much and I understand if you dont like it but it is my first fic so pleace dont flame me like I wore an piece of meat!!  
  
Flamon: Of course they like it!  
  
Sakuyamon: And how do you know that?  
  
Flamon: Dunno....  
  
Sakuyamon: That was just what I was saing!  
  
Flamon: No you didnt!  
  
Sakuyamon: Did to!  
  
Flamon: Did not!  
  
Sakuyamon: Flamon, we must go now lets continue our fic and fight next time! Remember to rewiew! Pleace!!! 


	2. chapter 2 the arrival

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl that finally made my own fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ **************************************************************************** *** Sakuyamon: Yay! We are back to bring you more of this fanfic! And that is becous I wanted and that Otaku-Sama liked it so much that he/she (I dont know what) said that she/he would hunt me down if I didnt. So here we are and I love it!  
  
Flamon: Dont get to exited or you will hurt yourself!  
  
Sakuyamon: You dont decide what I should do or dont!  
  
Flamon: If that is the way you want it, I will go!  
  
*Flamon walked over to the door but dicovered that it is locked*  
  
Flamon: What have you done?!  
  
Sakuyamon: Hehehe!*evil grin* I locked it! You are my muse and I will never let you go! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Now to the story! **********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2 Takato smiled brightly at the sight of his friend´s optimism. Everyone was happy of the thougt of meeting their digimons again, but Rika was looking hard as always.  
  
But Takato knew that she was happy to even if she didnt look that way, he had seen that when they had separated from the digimons Rika had cried like an little girl that just lost her mother or father. Suddenly he cought himself staring at her, he blushed slightly and turned his head to see Jeri.  
  
He knew that she had an little of an cruch on hime since he had saved her. She had token it on an wrong way just like she does sometimes, but he hadnt the heart to say to her that he didnt like her more than an good friend.  
  
"Hey Takato! Let´s go! I wanna meet Guardromon as soon as posible!" Kazu´s voice were filled with happieness.  
  
"And I wanna meet MarineAngemon!" Kenta quikly said.  
  
"Yay! Lopmon! I am going to see Lopmon again!" Susie was on the breaking edge of exitement.  
  
"Okay!" Takato answered alittle nerveusly, afraid of that they would hurt him if they didnt go now. I have called Yamaki telling him about us going so he will inform our parents"  
They started going thrue the port coming to an place filled with strange signs. All of an sudden they started falling just like the last time they had traveled to the Digital World but this time without Jeri saying wich way that was up and down. They falled faster and faster and BOOM! an gigant cloud of dust spread thrue the air.  
  
Takato sat up unharmed. So did the others.  
  
"It must be an better way geting here!"Kenta complained.  
  
"Ahh! Shut up galgo head!" Rika said sharply.  
  
"Pleace dont fight now we have got to find our digimons soon becouse right now we are very unprotected against other digimons" the calm Heny said.  
  
"Yeah we want to find Impmon!" the two tamers of Impmon beged.  
  
~~~~at Azulongmons region~~~~  
  
"Good the Tamers are back!" Azulong whispered.  
  
*Azulongmon was looking on an large screen showing the newly arived tamers*  
  
"Oh Master, why is it good?" an digimon asked.  
  
"An enimy new evil is spreading taking energy out of our world and if it spreads to the real world we are all doomed." Azulong answered sadly.  
  
"Master, would you like me to guide the tamers to their digimons?" the digimon wondered.  
  
"Yes, do so, Kyuukimon...." Azulong responded.  
  
~*To be contiued!*~  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Sakuyamon: That it for today! I think I am going to update this fic every day as long as I have any ideas.  
  
Flamon: We will have to see how long that will go...  
  
Sakuyamon: And what do you mean with that?! You know, I can keep you as an slave forever if I want!  
  
Flamon: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuyamon: Bye now see you soon and pleace rewiew the story! Hope you like the story this far. If you have any ideas to the story you can tell me them and I will see if any can fit in the story... May the Digimon be with you! hehehehehe!  
  
Flamon: T^T;;; 


	3. chapter 3the meetings

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl that finally made my own fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ **************************************************************************** *** Flamon: Yay! Now the story continues! Sakuyamon have wainting all day to continue the fanfic!  
  
Sakuyamon: Dont spill your guts out, would you?  
  
Flamon: huh? Digimons doesnt have guts, they are to gross! We may fight without mercy, but we cant handle blood and guts!  
  
Sakuyamon: Whimp! Any way, I just want to say "I am sorry" to every Jerato, Jeryo and others that doesnt like Rukato, Jery x Henry, Alice x Ryo (yes! hehehe! they are with soon).  
  
Flamon: Why do you do that? They should all like it!  
  
Sakuyamon: Becouse I dont want them to get angry at me and flame me or do anything else dumb to me! They have their own mindes, you know!  
  
*Renamon suddenly appears*  
  
Renamon: Cant you get the story on any time now? Or should I walk all over you?  
  
Sakuyamon: OK I will start the fanfic! Just dont hurt me! **************************************************************************** *** Chapter 3.  
  
Gigimon looked at the clear blue sky. "It is always clear weater here" he thought to himself. "I miss the changing weather of the real world, where I could curl up near Takatomon!"  
  
Suddenly he saw something falling from the sky and it landed an couple of thousands of meters away. Viximon came up to Gigimon.  
  
"Dont you wanna be with and play?" she wonered.  
  
Since the digimons had becoume in-trainings their personalitys were more childish now. That included Renamon to, that now were Viximon.  
  
"No....." came the answer from Gigimon.  
  
"Why not? What is you staring at?" Vixmon asked.  
  
"Takatomon! He is back!" the former Guilmon said.  
  
Viximon runed back to the others and told them that the tamers were back and soon the gang of in-trainings seted their cours to the tamers position.  
  
*****at the tamers********  
  
" How are going to find the digimons?" Ai said.  
  
"We uses our D-Arcs of course" Takato said calmly.  
  
"where are you Renamon?" Rika asked herself.  
  
Then an shadow flew over them as they responed on it the shadow´s owner landed infront of them. Ai looked at the purple D-Arc she had around her neck.  
  
" Kyuukimon. level: Ultimate (english ver). attacks: Blade Twister and Three Group Star. Type: Virus." Ai exclaimed. "Oh no! An virus! And look at those blades! must be as sharp as Snimons! He is going to kill us!" Kazu shouted. "No. I am not going to do that. My master Azulongmon wants me to protec you until you findes your digimons." "Realy?!" Mako wondered exited. "Yes, if you want it" the pink digimon said. "Well it would be good to have any protection at all." Henry stated. The tamers exepted the offering and started going at the direction the digimons where. Little did they know that the digimons where on thier way towards the tamers with Gigimon leading them with his nose.  
  
But under the same thime an dark and evil digimon had gotted the news that the tamers had arrived and he had started planing the death of them already.  
  
After an hour of walking the children had taken an paus when Takato noticed some small color full dots an couple of meters away. "Are that not digimons? Waint it looks like Guilmon and the others!!!!" Takato told the gang.  
  
They started runing and soon they saw their digimons coming at them in full speed. Gigimon jumped up into Takatos arms and the rest jumped up to thier tamers. Exept for Jeri becouse her digimon were dead, she watched the others happyness.  
  
"finally togheter again guilmon!" takato cried of happieness.  
  
"But Takato, my name is not Guilmon! Right now it is Gigimon!" Gigimon said happy.  
  
The digimons that now were intrainigns pointed out that their names were now Viximon(Renamon), Gumimon(Terriermon), Cocomon(Lopmon),Yaamon(impmon) and Kapurimon(Guardromon).  
  
Suddenly saw Yaamon Jeri cry. He jumped to her and started takling to her. " I am so sorry that I killed Leomon Jeri! I am so sorry!" he started crying to.  
  
Jeri picked up him. She had so hard to belive that he the tough digimon that evolved into the motorbike crazy Beelzemon could cry like this. "I forgive you Impmon, you didnt know really what you did so dont be sorry!  
  
She handed over Yaamon to Ai and suddenly the intraining digimons glowed and digivolved to rookie exep for Calumon wich has no evolutions. Impmon odly enought realised an stream of data forming to Leomon.  
  
"Jeri! Have you missed me?" the Leomon asked.  
  
"LEOMON!!!" she was so happy that she huged him hard.  
  
"Jeri, I am happy to see you again, but pleace let me breath or I will delite again" Leomon almost coughed.  
  
"Ok...hey what is that?" she had looked up and seen dark beams coming right at them.  
  
The beams stuck them and..........................  
  
***To be continued****  
  
********************************************************************* Sakuyamon: hehehe...thats for now.. I might update more today becous I am filled with ideas for the next chapter.  
  
Flamon: what are you talking about? We all knows that you love to wright this fic an wants to updates it as often you can!  
  
Sakuyamon:*wacks Flamon with a mallet* Ahh, Shut up! It is not the meaning that you are going to tell them anything! Sayonara! Smell u later! ********************************************************************* 


	4. chapter 4 the Takato and Ruki saga

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl that finally made my own fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
********************************************************************* Flamon: you love wrighting this dont you?  
  
Sakuyamon: Oh yeah!  
  
Flamon: I hope they dont think this is an bad fic for your sake.... They could hunt you down you know!  
  
Sakuyamon: You are imposible! Do you know it? Those few who has rewiewed this fanfic has wanted more so here it comes! ********************************************************************* Chapter 4. the Takato and Rika saga!  
  
Takato slowly opened his eyes becous of the strong light that shone into his eyes. He sat up, looking around seing that he was in a big room, and it looked like it was in a castle. Then he saw that Rika laid uncouncius togheter with Renamon and Guilmon.  
  
He crawled near her and tried to wake her up. Renamon and Guilmon had started waking to.  
  
"Ughh....Did someone take the licens of that Truckmon?" Rika growned.  
  
"Sorry Rika, but it was no digimon that made that headache." Takato smiled at her.  
  
"What is this place?" Rika questioned Takato.  
  
"No idea, Rika. Never been here befor, and it can not be any of the Sovereign places..." Takato answered her.  
  
"You are right Takato! This place doesnt belong to any of the Sovereigns places..." an voice were heared.  
  
"Who is there?!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Just me...." a light appeared and when the light faided, an angel stod befor them.  
  
"Takato, thats an digimon!" Guilmon growled.  
  
He had looked to be not older than 5-10 year old if he had been an human.  
  
"You are are right again! I am Lucemon...I am this castle´s master." the Lucemon smiled friendly.  
  
"Why have you brought us here and where is the others?!" Rika screamed at him.  
  
"Take it easy, or as Terriermon would have said "Moumantai", Rika. I didnt take you here. All of you has been brought to diffrent areas of the Digiworld where they have to defeat one digimon in each area to unlock the "Golden Force" that is the only thing that can destroy the new threat to our beloved world... and this is one of those areas..." Lucemon explained.  
  
"Are you one of those digimon we must fight?" Takato asked.  
  
"No. lucky enoght!" the angel digimon said."this is the only room in my castle that hasnt been taken over by MaloMyotismon. You were chosed to come here becouse of that you are the digimon quin and knight. Kinda like those old tales about princess and knights"  
  
"Malomyotismon?!" Takato said to himself, he hadnt expected that an old digimon that had been in hes favorite tvshow would be in hes nearest surrounding.  
Takato looked at the angel becouse he couldnt look at Rika becouse he was afraid that he might stare at her eyes to long. Suddenly the big door exploded by an attack. The dust cleared an then they saw Malomyotismon laughting.  
  
"Did you really think that you could hide them from me, Lucemon?" he laughed harder.  
  
"No, but I could always try!" Lucemon angry answered.  
  
"Ehh, shut up Luce-dork!" Malomyotismon said and beined strangle Lucemon.  
  
"NO!" the tamers shouted.  
  
"Bio-merge Activate_" the D-Arcs beeped.  
  
An light surrounded Takato, Rika, Guimon and Renamon, when the light was gone an Knight and Shaman digimon stod there.  
  
"Let him go!" the knight digimon named Gallantmon said.  
  
But it was to late the angel bursted into data leaving an echo behind. It whispered: "Love will save us!"  
  
"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon sang out.  
  
The element foxes hit him but he didnot get much damage so Gallantmon tried his Lightning Joust but it did not hurt Malomyotismon eighter.  
  
"Crimson Mist!" the big digimon growled making the attack directed to Gallantmon.  
  
The attack where just to hit the knight but in the last second Sakuyamon blocked the attack with her own body. She fell to the floor while Malomyotismon shaked of laughter. Gallatmon where by her side imidatly, he held her so she sat up alittle.  
  
"G...Gallantmon....I...I dont think I can make.... it....T..T..Takato..I ...l..love you..."she wished that he had no armor in his face so she could kiss him, then she stoped breathing.  
  
"No! Do dont you die upon me now! SAKUYAMON!!! Come on!! SAKUYAMON DONT DIE!! I LOVE YOU RIKA!!!!" Takato yelled inside of Gallantmon, his voice echoed in the big room.  
  
Gallantmon started crying and one of his tears fell down on the chek of Sakuyamon. She suddenly started glowing, she lifted up in the air and changed mode to Sakuyamon love-mode.  
  
She now had heart shaped jin/yang marks where she had had round befor, her helmet changed alittle so i looked more like Kyuubimons face, she now had an fox tail and wings and her boots and arm things looked to have a little more red tone in its purplecolor.  
  
"Thank you, Takato, Guilmon!"the lovely bewinged shaman digimon said.  
  
"Grrr!!!! You should have died!! the Malomyotismon screamed of rage.  
  
Gallantmon changed to crimson mode and were by Sakuyamon LM side in the air.  
  
"Quo Vadis!!" Gallantmon CM shouted.  
  
"Ai no Tsuki!!!" her voice were like the beutifulest of songs.  
  
The attacks merged with eachother and struck thrue Malomyotismon and the love that Gallantmon and Sakuyamon held against eachoter made him die, his data was erased to.  
  
They de digivolved and found an egg with an purple mark that had been on Lucemon. Rika took up the egg and looked an Takato.  
  
"Where should we go now?" She wondred.  
  
"I dont know Rika..." was the answer from the young boy.  
  
*********To be continued!************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon: That was the todays portion everybody!  
  
Flamon: But we will maybe be back tomorrow if we have time!  
  
Sakuyamon & Flamon: Bye! 


	5. chapter 5 the Jeri and Henry saga!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl that finally made my own fanfic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon: Now every time they awakens in some of the nearest chapters is the same time. So lets say Mako wakens in one chapters than Henry wakens in another.  
  
Flamon: Do you really think they understood that?  
  
Sakuyamon: I dunno but they better else it is really sad.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
chapter five. the Jeri and Henry saga!  
  
Jeri woke up by the yelling voice of Henry, he was trying to find Susie.  
  
"Susie!!! where are you??"  
  
Jeri looked at the blackening sky, it was full of clouds. She feelt like screaming out Takato´s name but could only whisper. But it was enoght for Terriermon to hear.  
  
"He is not here, just like the others..."  
  
"Could you hear me?"  
  
Jeri blushed when she saw that Henry looked at her with an protective look in his face. She realized that she acctualy thought he was cute and that she might have stronger feelings for him than she had thought, maybe even stronger than to Takato.  
  
"Yes, thats the good thing with big ears!" Terriermon answered.  
  
"Terriermon do you mean you acctuly listens on secret conversations? Henry questioned Terriermon.  
  
"ehh, ohh, ummm, you win Henry!"  
  
Terriermon almost animefalled. Everyone bursted out laugthing, even Leomon.  
  
Suddenly they fealt an strange cold on the meadow they were on. Thought that the "sun" shone on them and it was an kind of summer it fealt like it were in the middle of the winter.  
  
"Why is it so cold Henry? Do you know Leomon? Jery shaked of the cold.  
  
Nobody knew why it was so cold. But suddenly an big digimon apeared. Henry looked at his digivice to get some info on the digimon.  
  
Digivice: BlasterFrigimon. level: mega. type: data.  
  
"hmpt! he looks like an overgrown snowmon whit metal parts!"  
  
"I dont think it is the right time to make him angryer than he already is Terriermon! Leomon growned.  
  
"He is, Terriermon! we gotta Biomerge!  
  
"Ok"  
  
Digivice: Bio-Merge Activate_  
  
An great flash of green covered Terriermon and Henry and when it was gone an gigant robot-like bunny stood there ready to fight.  
  
"I got to fight too Jeri" the lion digimon said to his tamer.  
  
And some way she agried and he digivolved!  
  
"Leomon digivolves to.....GrappLeomon!!!"  
  
"Mega Barage!"  
  
"Lion Beast Killing Wave!"  
  
The attacks hit his arm so it deleted but it soon growed out again. They tried one more time but the same happened. Then the big frozen goted enouth and slaped GrappLeomon to the ground so he dedigivolved.  
  
"No Leomon! Are you ok?  
  
"Yes, just a few bruices."  
  
"Dont go out and fight again, pleace! I dont want to lose you again....  
  
"Jeri, if I dont we will be defeated and then we cant change the future...Pleace help me!"  
  
"Jeri! We needs you! I need you!!! Henry said out loud whithout thinking about what he had really said and he had generaly just dune what his feelings just shouted.  
  
Jeri was unsure but suddenly fealt like her real mothers spirit was near giving her the courage.  
  
"Leomon, you are right, lets fight together!" she said.  
  
Leomon nodded. Jeris digivice started beeping and she and Leomon biomerged!  
  
"Leomon biomerge to......SaberLeomon!!"  
  
"Lets take him!" Henry and Terriermon shouted in Mega Gargomon.  
  
"Yes" the double voice of the ancient saber lion digimon agread.  
  
"Howling Crusher!!!!" "Mega Barage!!!" The attacks hit BlasterFrigimon right in the cheast wich where his weak spot. He deleted forming an egg that flowted away. They de-merged. "Did you really meant what you said Henry?" Jeri wondered. "ehh, well yes..." Henry said and blushed while Jeri did the same. "Jeri and Henry sitting in an tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" Terriermon teased. "Cant you stop being rude? Where are we going now?"Leomon said. "Dunno" everyone answered.  
  
But then they feelt strange and was teleported somewhere....  
  
**********To be continued*************' 


	6. chapter 6 the Mako and Kyuukimon saga

**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Disclaimer: I DON´T own digimon that does Bandai and Toei. if I had owned it I would have made better endings. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakuyamon: Konnishiwa! we are here again after almost two weeks! hope you havent wainted to long!  
  
Flamon: She had a really hard time trying to start it.  
  
Sakuyamon: Can you never shut up? Any way I didnt have any real inspiration for this one and Flamon wouldnt help me so I am sorry if this is crapy. And I´m sorry that I have a bad grammar but that is becouse I am swedish and we almost never talks english so my parents and siblings getts mad at me when I try to talk on english. The spellings are bad becouse that my comp is swedish and not compable with english programs _;  
  
Flamon: Are you finished with the exuses now?  
  
Sakuyamon: Yeah... Let´s begin the story!  
  
chapter 6. the Mako and Kyuukimon saga.  
  
The tears droped down Makos cheks. He had just woken up and discoverd that he was alone with Kyuukimon.  
  
"Pleace dont cry Mako!" the pink digimon tried to comfort Mako.  
  
"But I am scared, and Impmon is not here!" Mako cried.  
  
"But I will protect you Mako."  
  
"Really? Thank you Kyuukimon."  
  
Mako stoped crying and stod up and looked on the jungle they were in. They made their way thrue the jungle to a river. Mako drank some water in the part of river that was calmer, while kyuukimon stod on guard.  
  
"This is very strange " the digimon thought to himself . "No bird-digimon that sings, no Frogmon and no Leomon roars. This doesn´t feel right, but it is the best that I dont tell the kid. It isnt time for panic yet....  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"  
  
Makos scream woke up Kyuukimon from his thoughts to see that a MetalSeadramon had appeared from the river.  
  
"Who dares to enter my jungle?!!!!" MetalSeadramon yelled.  
  
"We, we are only on an trip thrue...." Mako whispered.  
  
"River of Power!!!!"  
  
"Blade Twister"  
  
Kyuukimon stoped MetalSeadramons attack with his own.  
  
" You have no rights to attack the child!"  
  
"Dont get into my way! RIVER OF POWER!!!!!"  
  
The attack hit Kyuukimon head on. Mako runed to Kyuukimons side.  
  
"I have failed you....Mako, and my master, Azulongmon..." Kyuukimon said faint.  
  
"No! You haven´t!!! I can fight to Kyuukimon!Just don´t die!!  
  
The leaf of the trees started move and thrue them an golden beam flew towards Mako, and when the beam had stoped infront of Mako it stoped glowing reveling an indigo purple D-Arc. He toke it and Kyuukimon dedigivolved to Kotemon.  
  
"Huh? I thought that me and Ai shared Impmon"  
  
"Can we talk less and get out of MetalSeadramons aiming?" the little digimon said.  
  
" River of Power!" MetalSeadramon was furius.  
  
Mako and Kotemon was able to dodge the attack just in time befor they got fried.  
  
"Mako, we got to fight!"  
  
Mako nodded to Kotemon, and an light spread over them while the digivice beeped "Biomerge Activate_".  
  
"Kotemon Bio-merge to SlashAngemon!"  
  
And when the light cleared an angel with sharp blades and blue hair stod there, he flew up in the air while MetalSeadramon tried to hurt him.  
  
" I will punnish you for what you have dune to this place! You have killed every digimon who lived here so you could be alone but now this is the end for you! Golden Ripper !"  
  
He dowe in an speed higher than higher than the speed of light and *swoch!* he kneled on the ground not moving an inch and so did the MetalSeadramon. When SlashAngemon finaly stod up and looked back, Metalseadramon splited into big pieces that then deleted, so as the egg flew away Kotemon said to Mako that as SlashAngemon he knew where Takato where so they toke of flying towards the gigant castle that Rika and Takato and their digimons was. *to be continued* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
